Long Live Misa Misa
by Kanki Youji
Summary: She had always been the good one, the quiet one, sitting back and watching while her other self screwed everything up. Now it was time to step in and take over before she got them both killed... but it was already to late. I can't do summeries, sorry.


**A/N: A random one-shot I came up with driving home and having a conversation about Smegol vrs. Golum of all things... Well, actually, that's not to surprizing, considering how this goes... Anywho, it's a bit of crap, but... I worte it and I felt like putting it us, so... VIVA LA MISA ONE-SHOT!**

_Misa Misa was a lime-light girl. She smiled for the camera, posed for paparazzi, and existed for her fans. She spent hours getting ready, and wore a smile that would never fade from the time who woke up to the moment she fell asleep. She knew that everyone loved her, how could they not? Misa Misa had spent years perfecting herself so that she was exactly what everyone wanted. She couldn't remember a time she hadn't been molding herself to fit others expectations, and she didn't mind because as long as people loved her, she could go on living. She had cut off the ends of her skirt at school because it was too long, and afterward she couldn't bend down because it was too short, but she didn't care because now the boys stared at her, and that meant they were paying attention. If they were paying attention that meant she special, didn't it?_

_Misa Misa loved to feel special. She loved to see how girls watched her with envy as she walked by, and how the boys stared at her in awe. She never saw the hate in those girls eyes, nor did their vindictive murmurings every reach her ears. She never read the lust in the boys expressions, only the love that she told herself was there. It was love, wasn't it? They all loved her, because she was perfect, everything they wanted. She always got what she wanted, and everyone loved her because she was Misa Misa and Misa Misa was what everyone else wanted her to be. She was beautiful, and she knew how to show it, she went to all the parties and did what all the cool people did, because when she did it, they loved her for it. Right?_

Misa Amane was a quiet, sensible girl who sat in the back of her mind and mostly just let Misa Misa run things, but when she got to wild or crazy Misa Amane would take over and set things right. She remembered sitting in front of a television with her parents, her sister, and a bowl of chocolate icecream, and laughing with them and being happy. She remembered her mother doing her hair in the morning, and being sensible and telling herself to do her homework. She also remembered Misa Misa ignoring her and heading out to that party instead, AND she remembered the teacher's scolding the morning after when Misa Misa was passed out drunk in the back of their mind and Misa Amane had found herself in charge of a sleep-deprived and hang-over wrought body for the day. She remembered shielding her bright, strong other self from the cruel whispers and gossip that spread about the school after she had chopped off the ends of their skirts. She knew that if Misa Misa heard those things she would break, just a little, and even though she was the quiet and sensible one, she secretly really liked the attention. She liked watching as Misa Misa took control and got what she wanted no matter the costs. She liked the feeling she got when they walked down the hallway and all the boys stared and all the girls glared, so she guarded them from the poisonous comments of others and let Misa Misa take control.

Not anymore though. No, she couldn't allow this to go on. It had been years since Misa Amane had made an appearance. After their parents death she had buried herself deep within Misa Misa, and Misa Misa had happily and permanently taken the helm, but it had to stop, or they'd both end up dead. Misa Amane reviewed the facts:

Misa Misa lovedYagami Raito.

Misa Amane knew better.

Misa Misa loved Kira too. Admired him. Obsessed over him. Lived for him.

Misa Amane had been grateful to him once, but she had seen his evil and wanted no part of it. Messing with that sort of thing would only get them killed.

Misa Misa would die for him. Raito or Kira, it didn't matter, it was clear that there was no distinguishing line between the two.

Misa Amane had a lot to live for.

Misa Misa smiled wide and shut her ears. Everyone loved her, that's how it'd always been, that's how it was now.

Misa Amane had never stopped listening, and watching. She knew that Raito despised them. It wasn't safe.

Misa Misa wanted a fairytale, and thought she had found it in Raito.

Misa Amane had long since grown up.

Misa Misa saw him as her savior, her personal angel.

Misa Amane had seen the Light.

Misa Amane knew he was using her.

The scary part was that Misa Misa knew too…

And she couldn't care less.

So, with new found resolve, Misa Amane peered from Misa Misa's eyes, and forced her way into her mind… only to find she couldn't get in. Years of sitting back and watching, and Misa Misa had learned to like being the only one in charge. She wouldn't let Misa Amane in, not now, not ever.

Misa Amane wanted to shout "NO! You'll get us both killed! He doesn't love you! He wants you dead! HE HATES YOU! Let me in! I can save us!" but she had no voice.

Misa Amane was dead.

Long live Misa Misa.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review, and get a cookie!**


End file.
